User talk:Wii maniac
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kororinpa Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Kyle Harmon Ello, mate! Um, haii. =P I'll try to help out as much as I can, but since I don't actually have the game, it'll probably just be grammatical mistakes that I'll fix. Heheheh... Maybe I'll try to get one of the games! :) --RandomDude101 HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! wow your wiki is cool so me randomdude101 and you you are the only uers cooolRandom54 20:14, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Admin Question Sure, I guess. Being admin will make meh feel special. That sounded really weird, didn't it? --RandomDude101 21:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) yo hey wii maniacdid you know that korpina has a seque and you can have a marble with your mii on it so may i be a adminRandom54 12:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) SO can i be a admin it will make me be cooolllll so am i innRandom54 12:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) troll AHHH A TROLL just spamed and i just chugat log out Random54 12:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Wowzers YOU STARTED THIS WIKI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! -Ray/Troll/Crazy12345 Word Bubble. Haii. I don't wanna figure out how to do all that word bubble stuff, I'll probably just jack it up. Can you makes it exactly like mah MySims Wiki one except the Dog Marble rather than mah Sim. It are here. --RandomDude101 22:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Talk- Need changed!!! Banning Crazy Random54's IP i am super sorry wiii maniac sorry sorry sorry sorrry sorryRandom54 07:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) its cos my bro thomas went on the acconut and sayed stuff and that he gos to rd101s school witch he does but i got SUPER mad so i guess its me to blame Random54 08:20, April 14, 2010 (UTC) wii maniac hey you know koropina that is so fun well i AM gonna make a fanoun wikiRandom54 08:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) HELOO!!!!!!!!!!! Adminy admins! WHAAA!?!??!?!?!?!?! ...C-DOG?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?! whats a kororinpa?!?! and how did i find this place??? DudeplaysDrew21 01:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21